


Bound By Her

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [24]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildo Gag, Dom/sub, Domme Edrisa Tanaka, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, F/M, Kink Meme, Kneeling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Malcolm Bright, Subspace, bound cock, dildo, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Prodigal Son Kink Meme: Edrisa/Malcolm. She loves to look at the ropes and knots she places across Malcolm's body.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Multifandom Smut [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Bound By Her

**Author's Note:**

> https://prodigal-kink.dreamwidth.org/447.html?thread=5311#cmt5311

“God, just look at you Malcolm, you’re so beautiful.” Edrisa murmured in a low, awed voice as she ran her fingertips over the soft purple ropes that were coiled and looped around Malcolm’s bare skin. 

Malcolm’s head lolled to the side, his usually bright eyes were hazy and his lips were parted as he breathed deep and evenly. Edrisa caressed his cheek, smiling when his tongue flicked out to lap at her thumb. 

“Do you like the feeling of being bound up in my ropes sweetheart?” Edrisa crooned as she tugged lightly at the knots that decorated Malcolm’s skin, diamond patterns running down his chest where it connected to solid loops that kept his thighs and calves tied together. 

“So much, thank you, Mistress.” Malcolm’s voice was quiet and slightly slurred and Edrisa smiled wider at the obvious sign of Malcolm sinking into his preferred headspace. She tightened a knot that was keeping a long coil of rope wrapped around Malcolm’s forearms that were folded behind his back.

“That makes me so happy sweetheart,” Edrisa planted a line of soft kisses over Malcolm’s shoulders and watched as Goosebumps erupted over the soft skin. 

“You’re doing so well for me, God I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now,” Edrisa said in reverence, she always loved tying up her submissive’s but seeing Malcolm bound in her ropes, giving up his shaky control to her made her heart swell to an extreme degree. 

“Is there anything else you need right now sweetheart? Do you want me to switch out the toy you have inside of you?” Edrisa’s slender fingers smoothed down Malcolm’s spine and nudged at the base of the medium-sized dildo that was seated snugly inside of the kneeling man’s ass. Malcolm moaned softly and squirmed in the ropes before stilling when Edrisa settled her hand on his bound forearms, tugging at the ropes in a silent warning. 

“N-No, it feels good Mistress,” Malcolm tightened his fingers around the red stress ball that also worked as a secondary safe word system. “M-May I pleasure you, Mistress?” 

“Oh sweetheart, I love it when you pleasure me with your gorgeous mouth.” Edrisa felt excitement flare through her, she wasn’t lying Malcolm had a true talent for oral-service and she never failed to get off when he used it on her. 

Edrisa took her time, she lightly dragged her fingernails over Malcolm’s bare skin of his back, and his thighs. She teased the pads of her fingers up and down his bound cock. The ropes creating smaller diamonds along his shaft and the ropes were tight around his ball, the rope cage kept Malcolm’s orgasm properly at bay. 

Edrisa rose from her knees and comfortably settled on the couch in front of where Malcolm was kneeling on a pillow in her apartment. It was a safe space for them to play like this, there were no chances of anyone walking in and Edrisa even had proper restraints (usually for play) that Malcolm used when he slept over. 

Edrisa spread her legs wide and giggled when Malcolm’s head pitched forward to nuzzle at her thigh. She reached behind herself to loosen her leather corset to make herself more comfortable and she hitched up her stockings that were attached to the garter belt on her hips and she could feel her bare pussy dampening as Malcolm’s hot breath brushed over her exposed folds. 

“There we go sweetheart, mm, just like that.” Edrisa stroked Malcolm’s soft hair as he gently lapped at her with the flat side of his tongue. She tugged his head forward a bit more and let out a pleased sigh as the action allowed his tongue to slip into her properly. 

“You’re so good sweetheart, so damn good for me.” Edrisa couldn’t stop the stream of praises for Malcolm that fell from her mouth between little gasps as he expertly ate her out. She could feel small tremors go through Malcolm at each word of praise and it only encouraged her to praise him more. 

“I love the way you pleasure me, sweetheart, you’re ah, so talented and amazed and good for me.” Edrisa ground her cunt against his mouth, her head tipping back with pleased moans coming from her as Malcolm pressed his tongue against a bundle of nerves inside of her a few times before he pulled back to suck and nip at her sensitive clit. 

“I’m going to come, sweetheart, ah, don’t stop, ohh!” Edrisa wrapped her legs around Malcolm’s head, humping against his mouth before she stilled and her release gushed out over Malcolm’s mouth. 

Edrisa panted as she let her legs settle over Malcolm’s shoulders as she pet his hair while she came down from her orgasmic bliss with Malcolm giving her sensitive folds soft, kitten licks. 

“You did so well for me sweetheart, so damn well.” Edrisa praised again, breathless with the pleasure he never failed to give her. Malcolm looked up from between her legs, his chin slick with her release and his spit. His eyes were fully glazed over now and his lips were tilted up into a smile as he nuzzled against her thigh again. 

“I got you a present sweetheart,” Edrisa tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear with one hand while pulling over a small gift bag. Malcolm watched absently as he leaned against her thigh like all strength had been zapped from him. 

“Do you like it?” Edrisa asked excitedly as she pulled out a dildo gag with purple leather straps from the bag and Malcolm whined softly. 

“I love it Mistress, thank you.” Malcolm murmured in awe as he opened his mouth expectantly. Edrisa beamed as she worked the dildo gag into Malcolm’s wet, slack mouth and fastened the purple straps around his head, making sure the straps weren’t too tight. 

“Now just relax and float away sweetheart, Mistress is right here.” Edrisa crooned as she cupped his cheek as his eyes fluttered shut and the last bit of tension fled from his body. Edrisa’s smile only widened and she set up a steady pace of petting his hair as he drifted under her watchful eyes.


End file.
